An ultrasonic fingerprint sensor package includes a substrate, a control chip, and an ultrasonic probe. The control chip is connected to the substrate, and cooperates with the substrate to control the ultrasonic probe. The control chip is connected to the substrate by a wire bonding process, which results a larger ultrasonic fingerprint sensor package.